Teasing the Queen
by martyrforlove
Summary: REUPLOADED/ A little bit of teasing is in order...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I haven't been on this site properly in three years, and recently I've wanted to get back into writing stuff, but when I went to log into my old account to continue writing one my stories that I wanted to finish, I was just taking a Fall Out Boy style hiatus from writing, I don't remember the account email, so I had to create a new account and transfer the old fanfictions across to this account and continue on from where I left off, so if anyone starts screaming plagiarism, I can't plagiarise my own work ahaha**_

 _ **Without further ado, let's get the show on the road and the fanfiction will be the next chapter :)**_


	2. Teasing The Queen

**Here we gooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: Nothing but the story belongs to me, that characters are all Disney's babies, even if they don't treat them well**

It had taken Alice 7 days to realise it was her Mirana seemly was staring at and not the Hatter, it took her another 3 to realise they were stares of love, lust and desire.

Of course she had never approached the subject to the dear Queen, in case, of ruining their strong friendship, but there was something in the white beauty's stares that made her feel tingly.  
As soon enough, she found herself gazing at the Queen herself, watching the way she gracefully swept through her castle in Marmoreal, how she flittered her hands when she was nervous, or how Mirana smiled when Alice herself entered the room.  
Maybe it was high time to bring up the matter in hand, but perhaps…it could wait another day…  
As she got undressed for bed, she looked in the mirror and caught what she was wearing, Hatter had lent her one of his buttoned shirts when her top got soaked in water, Mirana gave her pants, she had taken them off, leaving only in her underwear, stockings and the shirt.  
She shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the soft warmth of the bed, snuggling deep into the blue pillow.  
After many minutes, she could hear someone moving around outside the door, pacing it seemed.  
The door creaked open, and revealed Mirana, dressed in a nightgown, Alice peeked through her eyelashes to see the Queen watching her intently.  
Making no attempts to avail to the Queen she was awake, she thought a bit of teasing was necessary.  
Moving about as though she was restless, she moved the covers off her, and she heard Mirana's breathing stop.  
Alice kept herself from grinning in victory.  
She could hear Mirana trying to collect herself, and even through her lashes, she saw the pale face flushed slightly.  
Mirana took a small step to the bed, nervously glancing around the room to see if anyone was around but the two of them…Chessur had an uncanny habit of sneaking around, not to mention, Hatter, Mally and Thackery had been hiding around lately, trying to scare people as a practical joke.  
"Dear lord, what has this girl done to me?" Mirana muttered  
"Oh I don't know" Alice smirked as she opened her eyes, trying not to laugh at Mirana's gasp of surprise  
"How…?"  
"How long have I been awake…Mirana, my sweet, I was never asleep" she grinned again and the blood rose to the Queen's white cheeks once again at the little endearment  
"I…c…came to…c…check...o…on you" Mirana stuttered out, again blushing in embarrassment  
"Did you, well I must admit, I am rather lonely, perhaps you would like to stay and keep me company" Alice said, trying to push away to thoughts about the Queen that plagued her mind  
"I…w…would like to…but, you see…people will wonder where I am in the morning, no?" Mirana said  
"Let them wonder…" Alice said, holding her hand out lightly  
Mirana looked at her longingly, then looked at the door, then shifted her gaze back to Alice.  
"You see Mirana" Alice got up from the bed, and Mirana shamelessly looked at her body "I have noticed you staring at me of late, and I will admit to it, I rather enjoyed your attention, and then I found myself looking at you, but I don't think you realised that, did you?"  
"No…" Mirana said slowly, taking in a deep breath as Alice took another step towards her  
"I thought not…at first, I thought your stares were directed towards our dear Hatter, but no, they were directed at me, your champion, were they not?"  
"Yes…t...they were" Another step closer, Mirana's breath seemed to quicken in pace  
"So of course I just wanted to know…if you…wanted me" Alice whispered the last part in Mirana's ear  
Mirana found herself incapable of speech, and closed her eyes and nodding frantically.  
"Well…it would be against MY vows as a person, not to give into those desires" Alice said before bring her mouth onto Mirana's in a hungry passion  
Biting down and tugging at her lower lip, hearing the low moan of pleasure she heard from the white beauty, she took Mirana's waist and led her over to the bed…

 **You know the drill, read, review, favourite all that jazz ;)**


End file.
